Mystery Date-a-Rooney
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's been a year since his breakup with Ally Dawson. Now Austin Moon has decided to get back into the dating world thanks to his friend, Dez. What happens when Austin's date turns out to be a certain Rooney? Find out on Chapter 2 next chapter. Austin/? multi-chapter fic.
**"Mystery Date-a-Rooney"**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Austin Moon x ?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or Liv and Maddie. Or any of their characters as a matter of fact. Austin & Ally and Liv and Maddie are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, since I had a sudden urge to write another crossover, I'd figured I'd do one right away. I won't tell you who will be in the story, but it will have Austin and another girl that I know you may be familiar with. Anyway, on with the story.**

 **P.S.: This takes place a year after the Austin & Ally episode, "Musicals and Moving On". Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Austin Returns To A &A Music Factory**

* * *

This was a tough ride for Austin Moon.

It had been nearly a years since Austin had taken a 'break' from his relationship with his singer girlfriend Ally Dawson. The two had been through trials and tribulations together ever since Austin decided to sacrifice his career in order to be together with her. Even when he was gone for his world tour around the world, he promised to Ally that he would come back to her in over three months.

But suddenly, three months started turning into six months. And before Austin knew it, it turned over to a year. That's when their little 'break' had turned into a 'breakup'. It was apparent that Austin Moon just didn't feel much in love with Ally anymore. Sure, he still had feelings for the girl that helped give him his big break, but to be honest, Austin wasn't necessarily 'in love' with her. The flame to their relationship was nearly gone. Austin would have likely found some drug or an ounce of booze to get rid of his pain, but even if he did, there was no way he would ever feel good. Luckily, he wasn't the guy to ever drink or do drugs.

But Austin refused to be brought down by the little 'breakup'.

So he decided to pay a little trip down to the A&A Music Factory to see Dez, who was running the place. He was hoping that Ally wouldn't be there, considering if he saw her, it would feel too painful. After he stepped off the tour bus, he re-entered the place to see Dez clean up the entire mess.

"Hey man, guess who's back!" Austin exclaimed.

"Buddy, I've missed ya!" Dez said as he hugged his friend, which ended with a fist bump with the two saying 'What up' at the end of it.

"Wow, I'll tell ya, this place has hardly ever changed." Austin said, looking around the place. "It still looks the same as I left."

"Yeah, I had to spray April Fresh around the place because some kid barfed cookies and lemonade all around the place." Dez groaned.

Suddenly, Austin sniffed a little from his nose, and noticed something a little rank.

"Yeah, I noticed a little hint of rancid chocolate coming from the stairs." He cringed.

"It's very hard having to clean vomit under that last step." Dez nodded. "Anyway, what's been going on with you?"

"Not much, I got ditched by another woman I've been dating." Austin sighed, feeling a little let down.

"Ah, what happened?" Dez raised his eyebrow.

"She had me handcuffed to the bed and left me hanging." Austin sighed.

"You're lucky, I nearly get handcuffed to everything." Dez smirked.

"To be honest, it's been really hard since me and Ally broke up," Austin said as he took a seat on the couch. "Every time I meet a woman, all I ever think about is Ally. Even when I stare at my soup, all I ever think about is Ally. Heck, even when I take my shower in private and yet one of my crazy fangirls pop out and scare me, all I ever think about is Ally. I'm really trying so hard to get her off of my mind, but nothing is working, Dez. What am I supposed to do, drink myself to death with some Ipecac? I'm pretty sure every rockstar today is drinking some weird shit."

Dez was in a tough dilemma here. What on earth could he even do to make sure Austin forgot about his ex-girlfriend. He knew there was something he would do in a situation like this. So a few minutes later, Dez came up with a perfect solution.

"Well, you can't give up, Austin." Dez replied. "I'm sure there are girls more beautiful than Ally who will be willing to go out with you."

"How in the hell are you gonna do that?" Austin raised his eyebrow.

"That's easy," Dez smirked. "Have you ever tried online dating before?"

"No, I wouldn't try it even if I was being catfished." Austin shook his head.

"Well, we're gonna try, buddy!" Dez smirked, patting Austin on the shoulder. "We're gonna make sure you forget good 'ol Ally once and for all!"

"Oh, that's swell..." The rockstar rolled his eyes.

Dez quickly went over to the coffee table and opened up his laptop, quickly getting to the internet. From there, he typed and clicked onto a website that said Love For Lonelies.

"Love For Lonelies?" Austin raised his eyebrow.

"It's an online dating site for losers," Dez nodded. "It's for the guy who wants to love instead of loving himself all night long."

"Okay, with what you just said, this website looks like a dating site for masturbators." Austin groaned.

Ignoring what Austin said, Dez clicked on the 'Sign Up' button right away. From there, he created Austin's profile moments later. After minutes and seconds of adding and editing, the profile looked more like this:

 _ **Name: King Pancake**_  
 _ **Age: 20**_  
 _ **Hair: Blonde**_  
 _ **Height: 6'1"**_  
 _ **Weight: 203 lbs.**_  
 _ **Interests: Music, pancakes, pretty girls, flirting**_  
 _ **What he/she's looking for: A beautiful girl who's bubbly, funny, adorable, and sweet. Can't look anywhere near like Ally Dawson.**_  
 _ **Status: Single and free to mingle**_  
 _ **What you don't know about me: I tend to drool accidentally**_

"So, what do you think?" Dez said to Austin, who looked a little disturbed.

"I don't know about you, but there's absolutely gonna be no one who finds drooling hot!" Austin snapped. "Besides, I only did that so I can get Kira off my back once."

"Sorry buddy, you should have told me right before I posted it." Dez gulped.

"WHAT?!" Austin shrieked as he quickly grabbed the laptop.

He looked in horror to see his profile page. He wasn't looking at just the profile, but at the photo of himself. The photo showed Austin crinkling his nose next to Mount Rushmore.

"Are you kidding me?" Austin groaned.

"Sorry, I couldn't find a full faceshot of you," Dez shook his head. "It was either this, or the picture of you snoozing with your mouth open."

"This is gonna be a fail," The rockstar groaned again. "There ain't gonna be no girl that's gonna be interested in-"

However, Austin was soon cut off by the hits that he got from his profile.

"Hey, look at this!" Dez exclaimed. "Many girls are getting from your profile."

"Wow, I never knew girls found drooling so hot." Austin raised his eyebrow.

Sooner or later, Dez scrolled down the entire list of girls who would be willing to be Austin's date. The rockstar tried to get a peek, but Dez snatched the computer away from him. After only seconds of searching around, Dez managed to find a girl suitable.

"Okay, I think I might have found the perfect one for you, my man." Dez winked. "Here's what you need to know about her. Her profile name is HighVoltageGirl. She's the same age as you, has long hair, 5'11", 137 lbs, her interests include acting, singing and baking, she looking for a man that can make her laugh and be protective, and best of all Austin, she's single."

"She doesn't look like Ally, does she?" Austin gulped.

"Does Ally have blonde hair?" Dez asked him.

"Huh, maybe I'm just paranoid." The rockstar gulped again.

"Let's chat with her and see what she says," Dez said as he clicked on the 'chat' button.

The only think Austin could hear is clicking of the keys in a furious motion. Once again, the rockstar tried to take in a look, but just like always, Dez moved the laptop away from him. The only thing Austin did was whine in response. All he wanted to do was take a look at the girl that Dez was chatting with. Was that too much to ask for?

So the only thing Austin did was doze off. After only a minute of sleep...

"Hey Austin!" Dez shouted.

Somehow, his alarming voice forced Austin to jump out of the chair.

"Wha-?" Austin moaned. "What happened, Dez? Did Trish come back?"

"I wish," Dez shrugged. "I just got you a date with HighVoltageGirl. She'll be in the new smoothie store that's opening a block next to the American Airlines Arena tomorrow morning at 11 a.m."

"Sweet," Austin smirked right before wondering once more, "Does she look anything like Ally? Because if she does, I'm backing out."

"Please don't make me answer that question, it's getting kind of awkward." Dez shook his head, before giving him a note of the location.

It read something like this:

 _ **Smoothie Sally's**_  
 _ **601 Biscayne Blvd  
11 a.m.  
HighVoltageGirl**_

"There you go, buddy!" Dez exclaimed, before hugging him. "You're gonna be single no more!"

"Dez, you better be lucky no one sees us hugging." Austin gulped. "I don't people getting the expression that we're gay."

"Oh, like they care what they think." Dez shrugged again.

Austin felt an ounce of uncertainty go through his mind. There was something about this date of his that was bound to fail. Either way, come tomorrow morning, Austin needed to find out for himself.

* * *

 **Hmmmm, I wonder who HighVoltageGirl is gonna be?**

 **Either way, I can't wait to find out. So you better be sure to hang on 'til next chapter!**

 **Feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time... BAM! WHAT?! Heh, I always wanted to do that.**


End file.
